


Noir

by kath_ballantyne



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Multi, Reverse Big Bang, black and white, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: A Noir 1940s AU where Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes run Shield Investigations, a detective agency.Drawn for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang https://capreversebb.tumblr.com





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

> [Black and white art made up of three panels.  
> First panel is set at night with a street light making the mist glow white. Three black outlines of figures stand in the mist. One is female and standing in the middle and slightly in front of the other two. She has curled hair and a long coat. The other two are men in hats. One wears a 1940s suit and suit jacket, the other has a 1940s mens coat with wide shoulders]
> 
> The second panel is an office with Shield Investigations written on the window. We can see it backwards. There is a woman, the client, with her back to us. She has a hat on, a suit jacket and a fur stole. Across from her sits Steve Rogers, Peggy Carte and Bucky Barnes. They are all wearing 1940s clothing.
> 
> The third panel is set in a living room. Peggy Carter sits on a couch. Bucky Barnes is on his knees in front of her with his hand on her knee. His suit jacket is off. Steve Rogers stands behind the couch with his hand on Peggy's shoulder. His jacket is off, his waistcoat is undone and his tie is draped around his neck.


End file.
